


remember the words you told me, love me 'til the day I die

by juricii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :))), Angst, Angst and Feels, Assassination, Betrayal, Character Death, Family Issues, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, Peaceful (?) Death, Phil why tf did you enable Techno's sociopathic behaviors, SBI is BROKEN here, Technoblade is an Asshole here, Trust Issues, Will I ever give Tommy a Break?, comfort? dont know em, n o, smh smh, this is painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: Tommy builds up his own country with Wilbur and Schlatt at his side, only for it all to come crumbling down.
Relationships: Jschlatt & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 17
Kudos: 197





	remember the words you told me, love me 'til the day I die

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 5 Seconds of Summer's Youngblood

Tommy looks upon the new civilization built from his own two hands and grins at the sight. It’s one of the few instances where he’s able to relish in the beauty with minimum distractions. A spectral duo appears next to him and smiles at him, placing a hand on each of his shoulders. 

“We’re proud of you, this land is very beautiful.” The beanie man states.

The other horned fellow hums and nods in agreement. “Nice going, kiddo. Now, whatcha gonna call this new country?”

Tommy’s eyes brighten. “ _Patrialor!_ ” He exclaims. The two adults chuckle at his childlike innocence and respond positively. “And you two are going to be my advisors!” He grins at their gobsmacked faces.

  
  


And that was the beginning of the new country _Patrialor_.

* * *

Tommy is running around the flower field, giggling and taunting his two newest father figures. “You can’t catch me, big men!” The two ghosts in question glance at each other before rushing at the blond at the same time. They glomp him, and Tommy tumbles down, back hitting the soft soil.

He blinks a few times, before letting out full-blown laughter. _For the first time in a long time, Tommy is genuinely happy._

  
  


_Then everything goes wrong._

He sits on his throne, his closest advisors--Schlatt and Wilbur--standing next to him. “What are you guys doing here?” He sighs down at the people under him.

He notices that many of them shift their eyes and look at everything _except_ him.

“We’re seeking asylum, here…” Tubbo murmurs, unable to look at his _former_ best friend in his eyes. “Dreamons have invaded part of L’manburg, and we need a place to stay at the current moment.”

Tommy bites his lip, reluctant to agree to the request, but Schlatt and Wilbur whisper to him, “ _Give them a chance._ ” And so, he trusts them.

He agrees to Tubbo’s request, and with that, starts the temporary alliance between the two countries. He immediately dismisses them, and when they all leave the throne room, Tommy breaks down. He never thought he’d _ever have_ to face the boy who exiled him, the man who propositioned it, and the others who _let it happen_. 

Schlatt and Wilbur comfort him with tight hugs, and with woeful expressions, carry him up to his bedroom, and lay him down. 

Tommy cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

Tommy doesn’t know how it happens, but he eventually re-kindles his relations with the others. He soon comes out of his shell and willingly joins in the conversation when he feels like it. The peace doesn’t last long, however… You see, Tommy is not stupid, contrary to popular belief. He is much more perceptive and aware of his surroundings than people give him credit for. This is why he _knows_ something is going awry within the group of L’manburg citizens.

He leaves it alone, opting to not get involved because he has a feeling of what it’s about. He is not surprised. In fact, he saw this coming. But he can’t hope that there’s some hope left for him still.

* * *

One evening, Tommy is awoken ungraciously, being dragged outside, knees scraping on the cobblestone roles under him. He blinks away his drowsiness and looks upon the crowd in front of him.

“I see. This is what it has come to.” He says resignedly. “Techno told you to do this, correct?”

The others flinch away except for the trio, dubbed as the _Dream Team._ Dream confirms his suspicion. Tommy can’t help but snort.

“He must really hate governments, more than I thought, huh…” He muses to himself, ignoring the concerned looks being thrown at him. “I must ask though… Was _any_ of this real--the friendships we built, the camaraderie we felt for one another?”

George makes an inquisitive look towards Sapnap and Dream. "No. Not once, not ever." 

Tommy sighs. The pounding in his head and the panicking of Schlatt and Wilbur only get louder as he continues to stay quiet. "I see," he whispers. "Then _kill me._ I suppose that because it's Techno, you all are willing to drop everything and listen to him, huh..?"

The many figures wince at the comment made by the young ruler. 

Dream shakes his head. "It's not like we had a choice, kid." 

The impersonal name the green man called him pierced through his heart. Here he was, kneeling down, awaiting his death from a man he once saw as an older brother figure.

The older of the two drew his sword, and Tommy stayed silent. He _had_ a fiery soul and _was_ ambitious.

That is _before_ he realized the world was against him. He looked at the two adults behind him, in their spectral forms, and gave them a wistful smile. 

_Soon, he'd be able to join them, peacefully. Wilbur and Schlatt…_

The Netherite Sword falls closer… _and closer… and closer…_ And then… _silence_.

**[TommyInnit was slain by Dream using** **_I’m Sorry_** **]**

The silent howls of the wind drag on and the onlookers glance at the items that dropped from the teen’s inventory.

“ _Your Tubbo_ ” _The compass that was given to Tommy by Wilbur._

“ _Me, Wilby, Techy, and Dad!_ ” _A book created by Tommy when he was younger and looked up to his family._

“ _People I Love!_ ” _Tommy’s 4th-grade project about him and the people he loved._

Tommy is no longer alive and breathing to see the tears flowing out of the eyes of the many people who observed this all happen in front of their eyes. From the darkness comes the Piglin hybrid himself. _Technoblade._

“Good work.” He announces.

( _He knows that the others hate him for making them do this to the boy, but little did they know, Techno also hated himself for it. He hated governments, but his love for Tommy far peaked over it._

_Or. At least he_ **_thought_ ** _it did._

**" _Blood for the Blood God"_** _the voice in his head chimes in._

_Techno hates the Blood God. He hates it for making him kill his dear younger brother_ )

* * *

In the distance, a figure stands upon a flowery-hill. He grips tighter onto his arms. _He was too late to save the boy_. He immediately turns around and walks away from the sight, guilt building up in his bones. He is comforted by the other two figures by his side.

_“It’s okay Jimmy. We can still carry on.”_

**Author's Note:**

> dang tommy really never gets a break ig--yikers
> 
> ♡ Iɴsᴛᴀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ: ᴊᴜᴡᴜɴʜʏᴜᴋ  
> ♡ sᴄ: ᴊᴀɴᴇᴇᴢ.ᴊᴀʀᴇᴀᴜ  
> ♡ ᴋᴀᴋᴀᴏ: ʏᴇᴏʟsᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄ  
> ♡ 𝚃𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚛: 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚘


End file.
